


Christmas Angel

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst again oops, Christmas Angels, F/M, Hyde gets an unexpected present, Hyde is a dork, I did very poor editing on this, Reincarnation in a way, and a crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: Hyde was never the type to enjoy the holidays until he has an impossible encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [What_A_Pretty_Little_Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_A_Pretty_Little_Fandom/gifts).



> My first Servamp story and another Christmas story! I really do enjoy the holidays a lot!   
> I did very poor editing and the story is rather short though so I apologize for that.

He should have gone back to the hotel. That's what he should have done, but he didn't. Going back to Licht and everyone else did not sound very appealing at the moment. 

It was winter now. The roads and sidewalks were slippery, the ground and the houses were coated with a fluffy white coat of snow, everywhere he went was decorated, and it annoyed him. Humans, they found bizarre things to be happy for, and Christmas was one of them. 

_ "It's a time to spend with family!" _ ,  _ "It's a time to spend with loved ones!" _ ,  _ "It's a time to celebrate religions!" _ , _ "It's a time to be happy!" _ . That was all he ever heard for years and years.  _ Yeah right, give me a break.  _

How could beings with such short lived lives enjoy such a stupid event once a year? Not to mention all the other holidays that happened depending on which part of the world he was at at the time. However, to him, Christmas was one of the worse. 

He had no idea what Licht did for Christmas, and he did not want to know. That was exactly why he was keeping his distance. Of course, he planned on being back before six hours passed. He did not feel like being that much of an asshat tonight. He was not even sure if Licht celebrated Christmas, although he was almost positive he did. He never bothered to ask about it. He did not want to. 

Even if he was given a name now, Hyde, and how he may have had a slight change of heart since, Christmas time worsened his mood. His mood was always horrible during the holidays. Licht mentioned it before, but he never actually questioned why that was the case. He was smart enough to not do that at least.

Perhaps he should give Licht more credit. After all that they have been through together, Hyde had come to respect him. In fact, he got to the point where he would listen to him for the most part. He did appreciate his Eve, and that was a rare thing for him to admit to himself. Ever since  _ her _ death, Hyde had never been the same. 

A couple of carolers began to near him, snapping him out of his thoughts. His mood began decreasing even faster than before. Their singing was out of pitch of each other, the songs they sang were so pathetically joyful, and their matching red and white outfits and the ringing of the bells they held annoyed him. Everything about them was annoying. He sped up his pace as they were passing. Some carolers appeared to notice, but not one person stop singing. It was tempting to somehow ruin their joyful vibe, but Hyde decided against it and continued to walk at a faster pace. 

It was no use. Whether he was at the hotel, or outside walking down the street he was surrounded by obnoxiously optimistic people celebrating Christmas. This time of year was the worse time of year. 

He gritted his teeth as he continued to walk. Perhaps it was best to go back to the hotel. That way he could possibly take refuge in his room. However, that was if he managed to pass everyone without being notice. He certainly did not want to be dragged to some party. That would be even worse. 

“Are you okay, Sir?” 

The Servamp practically jumped by the sudden voice. He looked down, confused. The voice told him it was a child, but why was a child approaching him like this? They should be with their parents, should they not?

There stood a very young girl with long blonde hair. Her green eyes sparkled with concern for him despite not knowing him at all. Despite the concern reflecting off of her eyes, there was a small smile that graced her face. Hyde froze right where he was. She looked so much like Ophelia. 

“You look sad! Here!” she held out something in her hand. It was a candy cane after Hyde took a closer look at it, the piece of candy looked so large in her small hands. 

Hyde could not bring himself to take it from her, all he could do was stare at the small girl. She looked so much like her, like Ophelia. How was someone supposed to react to that? To run into a child who looks so much like someone you lost hundreds of years ago? Someone you loved dearly? What was he expected to do?

“Do you not want the candy cane? It’s really good! I promise!” the girl suddenly paused, her eyes growing wide. “Sir, are you crying? Why are you crying? Did something happen?” 

Hyde stiffened, he had not noticed his eyes were beginning to water until it was much too late. However, instead of denying that he was crying, he smiled at her. Even if this girl proved not to be at all like Ophelia, he still could not help but see her. “I just haven’t been feeling the joy that Christmas is suppose to bring this season,” he admitted. 

“Do you not like Christmas, Sir?”

He hesitated for a moment. Was it right of him to lie to her? But was it also right of him to express how he felt to a  _ child _ of all people?

“No, not really,” he admitted. He chose to tell the truth. He could not help it when it came to this child. She was too much like Ophelia for him to lie to her.

“Then what you need is a Christmas miracle!” she giggled. 

“A Christmas miracle?” he was well aware of those stereotypical ‘Christmas miracles’ that happened in the movies. Normally it was a lover, a family member, or a pet of some sorts. None of those sounded very appealing to him. 

“Yeah! Like an angel to come to Earth and put you in the Christmas mood! A Christmas angel!” 

That made him laugh a bit. A ‘Christmas angel’, or any angel for that matter, coming to Earth and cheering him up. Yeah right. “Hmm, that would certainly be a miracle.”

The little girl nodded and held up the candy cane to him once again. “I think you need some cheering up, so take the candy cane! It’ll help!”

_ Well, it can’t hurt, can it? _ He nodded and held out his hand, allowing the girl to place the piece of candy in his hands. 

“But just keep in mind candy canes can’t do everything! You should try to find something that makes you happy and focus on it this holiday season! Then you can be happy like everyone else! Okay?” the girl asked with a huge smile. 

Even her smile was like Ophelia. The resemblance between the two was too much for him to ignore. Perhaps he was going to crazy, and what he was about to ask did imply that to some extent, which caused him to close his mouth. He thought of another way to phrase it. 

“Hey, what’s your name and where are your parents?” he settled on that question. 

“Huh?” the girl looked surprised by the question. She then giggled, “maybe I’m your Christmas angel!” 

“W-wha-”

“There you are! I was wondering where you went!” a man suddenly met with them. Hyde looked to the man, assuming this was her father. Both relief and disappointment fell over him. The man looked at the blonde man with suspicion for a moment before catching sight of the candy cane in his hand. The man bowed his head a bit in apology, “I’m sorry about her. She enjoys getting herself into trouble.” 

“N-no, it’s fine.” 

The man smiled at him before looking down at the small girl. He picked her up and began to walk away after giving Hyde a friendly wave goodbye. “You need to stop running up to strangers, Ophelia.” 

“But, Daddy! He was sad!” 

“I know, I know,” the man sighed. 

Hyde stared at the two as they left. Never once did he allow his eyes to leave them in fear that they would vanish if he did. When they were out of his range of sight, he had a strange urge to run after them, to make sure they were real. 

The Servamp looked down at the candy cane that he held in his hand. He could feel his eyes begin to water once again, but this time he did not bother to try to cover it up. That was no point to.

“ _ ‘Maybe I’m your Christmas angel’ _ , huh?” he whispered to himself. He looked in the direction the young girl had disappeared from his view. “What did you mean by that?” 

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Hyde


End file.
